Tainted Glass
by dreamedreality
Summary: LXLight ( it will be at some point don't worry) Rated T for now. Light's life as kira ends, sending him to his death for an eternity of nothing. After thousands of years of being alone, Light wakes up and is forgiven of his sins! Sent back to earth in a different time were he as Ratio never existed. Light is wiped of his past life memories but this doesn't stop him from meeting L
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.. If i did L and Light would live together happily ever after! Chapter one- ( Sorry for grammar errors please forgive!first chapters a little short but they will be longer from now on!)

Smells rushed threw the cracked stained window. Fingers tracing the glass, following the long a deep cracks. Rain drops sliding down the windows fading colors. Long elegant fingers pressed gently against glass. Chilling bones encased in delicate flesh.

Steady pounding of rain, is the only sounds echoing. The sun lost behind dark clouds.

Golden eyes flicked forward, to the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance. Blankly staring, unflinching, dead eyes. One fleeting glance at the beautiful gold filled sockets is enough.

Enough to paralyze and encapture, and destroy. Gazing at its own reflection against the glass, the gorgeous creature, only shivered. The delicate body shaking with cold. Realizing what was happening, it glanced at its body.

Slowly moving its arm, with an inhuman grace. Forcing the elegant fingers away from the glass.

Barely tracing its own, chattering lips. Gliding them across the cheekbone, up to touch soft golden strands. Eyes slightly became wide, as the refection copied the movement, with the same elegance and grace.

Awareness finally flashed, as the creature awoke. The rain only continued pounding.

The beautiful creature violently fell to the cold stone floor, curling up into a ball. Wrapping its long slender arms around its knees. The white tattered clothes, barely holding onto its thin frame.

Eyes wide it shook and shook, no longer from the cold. The pain washed through its thin body, memories flooding back. It, no. He knew what he was. A human. How long had he been trapped in this place?

With the last burst of pain leaving his body, the boy stood. Feeling less empty now conflicted with unknown emotions.

His chest began to burn and the pain only increased. Grasping his heart, the boy parted his lips, and naturally inhaled a gasp of air. Ah yes, I need to breathe.

Something else he had forgotten.

He knew there was much more. He needed to remember, yet his mind only gave him hints.

His was a male human being.

I don't belong here.

I need to breathe.

Testing his newly found motor skills, the golden eyed boy stumbled toward the only object holding any familiarity. A large glass window aged by time was the only thing inside the small white room.

It was painted glass, depicting an image.

Arching his head back, seemed the only way to see the image clearly. Standing back a few feet, the boy took in the image. Though thoroughly faded, the picture was hard to miss.

In a throne sat a beautiful man, legs crossed. The man only sat looking down at a hunched over figure, next to his throne. The hunched over man, had a tousled black mane of hair. He sat looking up at the man in the throne. His eyes filled with tears and anger.

A pang of a feeling, the boy had never felt before slammed his chest. Unconscious moving his hand to his own heart. Clenching the tattered fabric of his shirt, the boy looked to the glass again. Stepping back in shock, the scene had changed.

The throne was covered in blood, skeletons now decorated the floor. Reaching up to the beautiful mans knees. Almost frantically the boy searched for the dark-haired man from before. He finally ended his search when he came to the bloody throne once more.

Behind the throne his stood, looking pitifully at the man before him. The familiar pang cast itself mercilessly on the boy's chest.

Seeing the endless black eyes of man hurt him. Dark circles under those jet black eyes, cast a shadow over the crimson throne.

The boy felt something wet fall on his cheek, it was hot and salty. Wiping it away with a finger. A tear. That's what this feeling is called. Sadness. Looking up to the glass once more, the scene again changed.

The throne is now abandoned, the blood still remains. The beautiful man is now on the ground. Five holes erupting with blood are in his chest. Seeing this sparks a slow throbbing pain, in the same spots of the boy's chest.

Standing over the fallen beauty, is the same person from before. Hands inside his deep pockets. Gazing over at the dying man, his expression never changes. Expect for a single tear, which he doesn't even try to wipe away.

Seeing this tear, the boy's golden brown eyes fill with tears. Falling fast and quickly, they begin to match evenly with the pouring rain outside. Slowly the boy begins walking forward, toward the now unchanging picture. Pressing both hands firmly to the cold glass. Breathing deeply, tears still falling. This overwhelming feeling was screaming and clawing at his insides. Trying desperately and fearlessly to break free.

Finally the feeling toar loose from its internal cage, the boy let go. He was free, free from this new pain.

The boy crashed through the fragile stained glass, the pictures shattered and flew a million different directions. His small body falling almost slowly. Taking a fleeting look down, his golden eyes only saw white. Endless clouds, then as he began his doomed fall. A bright light shinned through the clouds. A brilliant sparkle of endless gold.

Light. That was my name. Light smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the beginning there was nothing. So in the end, shouldn't there be**

**nothing as well?**

**Chapter two: Bleeding Hearts**

Light eye's flew open, fluttering under the painful suns glare. His body in a failing attempt to know its surroundings, flew upright.

Head and stomach spinning in all directions, Light fell to his knees. Stomach heaving and gagging, trying to empty anything.

Only ending when it was positive there was nothing to begin with. Collecting himself as much as possible, he attempted standing once more. Wiping his mouth free of spit and dirt.

_I need water._

Happen to be the first thing coming to mind. Wheezing with every breath of

air. Lights tongue slid over his lips, cracking the dry exterior. Hot sticky blood seeped from the cracks.

Moving his thin body around in a fluid motion, he turned toward a sound his ears were familiar with. A small stream, gushed behind him. Its water shined like a thousand crystals in the sun.

Water. I need to drink that.

Stumbling awkwardly to the stream, getting down on his knees. Then cupping his long fingers, dipping them in the cold water. Light brought the water to his broken lips.

After drinking his fill, and soothing his throat. Light started walking again.

Taking in his surroundings while gaining control of his limbs. The land around him was rich and green. Rolling hills, filled with sheep and trees. Memories from this place kept clicking his mind. Until he was positive that, this place looked familiar to a country called England. One he had learned about a long time ago.

A prickly thought flashed threw his head. This thought told him he was not really from this land, but someone important was. Ignoring it for now seemed like Light's best choice.

Other humans... People that look and act similar to myself. I need to find them. His instinct told him that this action deemed most important.

Scanning the horizon, gave Light little to no insight. All that was visible to the naked eyes, were deep green hills. Soft white fluffs of sheep and trees with leaves thick and full.

_Summer. Thats when there is the most leaves_.

Smelling the air, gave Light a whole different sensation. Drowning himself in the sweet smells of summer heat and grasses.

After following the sparkling stream downhill, to Light's astonishment a town came to view. The small cottage like homes, matched the scenery well. Blending with the green hillsides.

People were bustling about, going to the market. Light was almost afraid that he might interrupt this pleasant scene with his presence. Though his stomach rumbling with hunger told him other wise.

Walking into the crowded streets without being noticed also proved to be challenging . His appearance was quite hard to miss.

Light's clothing barely covered his stomach, as it was ripped to threads. The colors faded past reckoning. His pants barely went to his knees, they too fading and unflattering. Golden brown hair long and unruly, still shining with a beautiful luster. Dried blood covering his lips, and chin.

To an outsider, he might look like a homeless child. A homeless child who was hit by a bus and went into a tornado. People walk by him with shock and curiosity, and Light himself answers with the same curiosity.

Light twists gracefully through the throngs of humans, finding his legs and arms are finally working correctly. Ignoring the now constant stares he is receiving. Then a sweet caramel smell floats into Light's nose. The urge to walk toward the beautiful smell is so tantalizing, it stops Light in his tracks. Snapping his head sharply to find the source, his eyes widen and mouth waters.

There in a small booth an older woman is taking large juicy green apples, and shoving a piece of wood in the bottom. Then to Light's utter delight, she takes a huge spoon filled to the brim with melted caramel. Drizzling the sweet-smelling substance all over the Apples, coating them all thoroughly.

Almost blind with hunger he steps toward the booth, getting close enough for her to spot him. The old woman catches sight of the ragged and dirty child. A sad smile slips on her face, eyes sad with pity. Seeing how hungry looking and thin he is, motherly instinct kicks into gear.

To Light's surprise the woman gives him a wave, inviting him over. Cautiously walking forward, he stands directly in front of her. She is still smiling at him, then reaching quickly grabs a mouth-watering caramel apple. Handing it to him, she speaks.

"I will let you have the Apple. As long as you let me take you inside and clean you up? Sound like a good deal?"

Light who had yet to test to see if his vocal cords could actually work. Only nodded frantically. Fingers tightly wrapping around the stick of his apple.

The old woman shut down her booth and ushered Light to follow her down the street. Eventually making it down to a small cozy looking cottage, Light had long finished his caramel apple. The stick in his hand, he was afraid to let go, thinking if he did his luck might go too.

The inside was just as cozy as the outside looked. Old furniture and wood furnishings, the wood floor squeaking under their feet. Still smiling she asked him to follow her.

Aimlessly following her, she lead him to a washroom. Turning the water on, the tub began filling. Steam wafting around the room. Light took a look in the opposing mirror.

Immediately disgusted by his dirty appearance, he stumbled backwards. Another memory surfaced. _I used to be very self-centered. The way I looked to others was important to me. _

_Why? Why did I care so much? _

Confused by his own reactions he barely noticed when the woman returned with shampoo and soap. A towel strung on her arm. The bathtub now full, the bubbles slightly running over the edges.

" It's alright I will turn around while you get undressed and slip in the tub."

Standing in the hallway she waited as the boy tossed his tattered clothes to the floor. Listening to his last splash she turned again to face him.

After fifteen minutes of excessive cleaning and hair scrubbing. He was done, and he felt wonderful. Light now understood that the woman's name is Katherine, but he could call her Kate. Drying himself off with the fluffy white towel, then some how managing to get the new clothes she had said belonged to her son on his body.

Another glance in the mirror, even with his hair long and falling in front of his eyes, told him that he looked about fifteen years of age. Maybe even fourteen, since he was so thin. Breathing deeply he walked out of the washroom. Making his way to the kitchen, where Kate was waiting for him. A chair sitting in the middle of the tile flooring.

" It's alright dear, I am just going to get all that hair out of your eyes."

Nodding in agreement with her statement, he walked slowly over to the chair. Sitting down silently waiting for her to begin.

It took only seven minutes for Kate to realize that the under all the golden brown hair, was a beautiful child. His auburn gold eyes seemed to sparkle indefinitely, all the dirty hair falling away from his face. His defined features now for all to see, delicate and gorgeous. Even an old woman like herself can tell the difference between just a good-looking man, and a beautiful one. His eyes could not lie to her trained ones, just one glance told her that he was very intelligent, maybe even wise. Almost so much she questioned if he was a human or not.. She immediately discarded that thought. Ashamed that it even came to mind.

Once Kate was done Light stood, walking to the nearest mirror. Touching his face, to make sure it was real. He now looked very much like his old self, a much younger version but very alike. If only he could remember more...

After a few days, Kate told Light that he could stay with her. Since he had no where else to go, he just had to help her with her caramel apple booth. Kate gave him her son's old room, it was fully furnished. Kate told him she hadn't touched it since he left. Light found himself able to adapt to this way of life quite easily. People in the small town became quick to recognize the pretty boy who sold apples. Girls especially were quick to spread rumors about the new boy in town. Speaking also was a new task, though not a hard one. Since he could already understand, he just had to practice the words on his tongue.

Before Light knew it a month had gone by. His life was beginning to become one huge blur, a flash of new people, people who called him friends.

" Light come downstairs quickly, something terrible happened to our neighbors!"

Kate's frantic voice awoke Light from his daydream, fumbling quickly to get his pajamas off and replace them with real clothing. Then almost stumbling down the steep stairs, into the kitchen. Light glanced into the mirror before entering the kitchen, noticing how he actually filled into his clothes instead of them hanging limply off his bones. Looking much more healthy and the colors came back to his face. All the meals Kate had forced him to scarf down, helped his hair become more vibrant and shine.

Swinging the kitchen door open Light almost opened his mouth in surprise. There in his kitchen sat a interesting man. Hunched in a very strange position, dark hair sticking out all over. Even darker calculating eyes to match, skin pale and gaunt. Those eyes where not shy, as they proceeded to stare directly at Light. Flicking to every part of his body. After he seemed done with his little assessment, he took his thumb in his mouth and bit down. Light held back a blush that has started to rise to his cheeks.

Able to finally move his eyes away from the strange stranger, he looked to Kate. Coughing slightly and nodding his head towards their questionable guest. She understood and started speaking.

" Oh Light dear, the most terrible thing happened! Mrs. Anderson from across the road, she was murdered and her family are nowhere to be found!"

Light's eyes went wide, Mrs. Anderson was dead? He had just baked a batch of cookies and delivered them to her yesterday!

Kate kept talking. Tears falling down her face, she had known Mrs. Anderson for longer than Light.

" This kind young man here works for the police department, he has come to interview the surrounding neighbors."

Lights attention swung back to the strange man sitting at the kitchen table. He had never seen a police officer before, but his instinct told him they all definitely did not look like this.

" yes. I have come to interview people involved. Since unknown fingerprints where on the cookies in the kitchen, I have come to investigate to find more suspects."

The man never took his jet black eyes away from Light. Watching and analyzing his every move. Light gulped, immediately understanding that his fingerprints were on those cookies. But that didn't make him a murderer! So he spoke up.

"Excuse me sir, but I believe my fingerprints must be mine, it was me who made them and gave them to her yesterday."

The man didn't look the slightest surprised, actually he didn't look like anything. His expression never-changing. Light wondered if it had ever changed his whole life.

" ah well if that is true I will need to have a private interview. Katherine if you don't mind excusing us for a moment. "

Light opened the door for her as she left, she ruffled his hair and smiled softly before clicking it behind her.

" Please, take a seat."

Which is exactly what Light did.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hey awesome, amazing, beautiful people who are actually reading this! This chapters a little less depressing! So please enjoy! P.S: I don't own anything death note related! I just own my imagination, which will go crazy if I don't set it free!

** Chapter 3: Just because I bake delicious cookies doesn't make me a murderer****. **

After twenty seconds of awkwardly staring at each other, Light realized he is embarrassed by the whole situation. Then he became more embarrassed because he had no clue why this complete stranger, made him embarrassed in the first place. Silently emitting defeat, he looked at a lacy napkin on the kitchen table.

His memories only went back a month as far as he was concerned, but Light knew that he had no trouble hiding his feelings from others. Smiling in place of a frown, and laughing instead of screaming in anger had always been easy.

This weirdo had him holding back a wave of new feelings, he had yet to learn to control.

" I am surprised you admitted to making the cookies Light, most people would be to scared to admit to having something of there's at a crime scene."

Light raised an eyebrow, looking up into those ebony eyes. Was he complimenting me? Or is he nicely saying I am stupid? Smiling his most genuine angel like smile, practically shining with purity. Light decided to see if he was right.

" Sir, I can assure you that it's not a huge deal to admitting to bake cookies for a little old lady across the street."

" Oh but it is. Those cookies were absolutely delicious. My complements to the chief."

"..."

The detective tilted his head to the side, looking like a curious puppy. Light was absolutely disturbed, what kind of policeman eats evidence at a crime scene! Then thanks a potential suspect! There was no way this guy belonged to any police force!

" Who are you really?" Light let his face fall in his hand, staring at the wackjob.

The wackjob only stared back, evenly matching his gaze.

" what ever do you mean, I am as you're guardian said. I work for the police."

Another gift Light seemed to have already to his disposal, was seeing the if a human was lying or not. Easily comparing if a person was trustworthy or dishonest came naturally. Thats why this man scared him, he could see nothing, absolutely nothing. His facial expressions always blank, words floated out his mouth. Leaving no indication that they were even there to begin with.

" I don't know very much about policemen but I know they would never eat cookies that were in the same house that somebody got killed in. You're wearing nothing even close to a police uniform. You seem much more intelligent than anybody I have met."

For a second Light swore he saw his guests eyes laugh. Before they returned to there dead unemotional state. Was this man laughing at him? I know I didn't say anything even close to being funny! We are talking about murder, not laughing over afternoon tea.

" You are just as intelligent as I presumed. I was seventy five percent sure, you are almost as smart as myself. Now seeing you in person had jumped the percentages by ten. Though my research on you're past has proved worthless, since Light has no last name. Also sources say he has only appeared on the face of this earth as within a month ago."

Now Light knew for sure that this man was no policeman, he was something else entirely. A true genius. Why this great of a person was sitting in his kitchen, was a puzzle he would love to solve. Gathering himself from the shock of this man's blunt statement. Light spoke again.

" That is true, I can only remember this past month of my life. My name is all I can recall from before. I highly doubt I could ever be as intelligent as you, just hearing you speak is enough for me to know you are of great importance. Your outward appearance might be distracting, but it cannot completely hide your intellect. Also I am confused why I am being questioned, when it is completely obvious I have absolutely no involvement with this case. Other than giving a _delicious _batch of cookies to my neighbor."

There it was again, a hint of a smile in his black eyes. His weakness was his eyes, only they would betray his innermost thoughts. Light almost smiled, having something against this guy. No matter how small seemed a huge feat.

" Light seemed to have betrayed himself, if he was trying to make himself seem stupider. Since he only made his percentages rise to even greater lengths. Also Light may call me Ryuzaki, since having a name to call me, might make him more comfortable."

What language was that!? The words and flow of sounds sounded very familiar...

Before Light could ask another question, Ryuzaki interrupted his thoughts by talking more.

" The language my name is from is Japanese, I am surprised Light isn't familiar with it. But then I must remember you only know a months worth of knowledge, though what you already know is impressive. Especially since Light has been learning from people in a village."

Light found himself satisfied with learning that it was Japanese, again finding the word Japanese having a unsettling familiarity.

" Thank you Ryuzaki, I will take that as a complement."

" It was this time, but don't get to full of yourself Light."

Before Light could make a snappy comeback, Ryuzaki's cellphone began vibrating. Picking up the phone like it was some kind of blood sucking parasite. Letting the speaker hover in front of his ear, while standing away from the table.

Not even bothering to respond to whoever was talking on the other side, he snapped shut the cellular device.

" I am sorry to end our interesting conversation, but I have some important police business to attend to. The next time we meet Light, I expect a fresh batch of cookies from you. If they don't taste exactly the same as the ones at the crime scene, then I cannot prove they were yours. Good day."

Light remained sitting at the table long after Kate had shown Ryuzaki to the door. Replaying there conversation over and over in his head. Some how that weirdo had got Light to forcefully bake him a batch of cookies. Stunned Light realized that Ryuzaki knew the whole time and still knows that Light did not commit the crime.

All he wanted was to have more homemade cookies.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey people! Is it weird that I had to eat some cookies after that last chapter? To make myself feel better I will say no! For some reason I listened to a lot of Justin Timberlake while writing this chapter... So I myself don't know how this will turn out! P.S I own nothing! I do this for fun! But money would be nice.. Sniff sniff only a dream. Oh and I am writing this on a tablet so sorry if the formats weird sometimes!

**Chapter 4: Why am I the only one wearing an apron?**

After three weeks Light almost forgot about Ryuzaki, the murder of Mrs. Anderson was still the talk of the small English village but as in most cultures talking of the deceased is frowned upon. So the chattering housewives started whispering about a mansion that had been transformed into a orphanage.

Light himself was kept extremely busy, Kate made him deliver apples and other goodies to people all around the village. Kate found out quickly that Light was a natural salesman, easily convincing the costumer to buy more. Kate knew that this boy was surrounded by mystery, but she did what she could to make him happy. The emptiness she had first seen in his eyes, seemed to be disappearing. She also knew that Light could never replace her son, but she would use this as a chance to give Light the love and feeling of what family truly is.

Beautiful rays of warm sunlight blast down on the country side. Light's golden brown hair shined so brightly, it almost blinded potential costumers at the little candy apple booth. Kate had decided that Light was good enough to run it all by himself, while she took the day off.

Business was slow today, the heat was almost unbearable. Any people who actually went outside, just came out to buy lemonade at the lemonade stand across the street. At first Light was mad at them for stealing his business, but after three hours of standing in the hot sun. A nice cold glass of freshly squeezed lemonade, well it sounded downright delicious.

Light was starting to see things, the empty cobblestone road began to crack open. Then lemonade burst out in bubbles. Light quickly rubbed his eyes, the beautiful scene disappeared. He sighed. Okay I learned a new thing today. I am definitely not good under heat...

Another slow, hot, thirty minutes melted by. Light was lying down on the sidewalk eyes closed, waiting for this horrible shift to be over. Hearing the sound of small rocks crunching under tires, and the smooth humming of a engine. Light opened his eyes, wondering if he was hallucinating again. There in this small town was a huge sleek black limousine.

Kate had told him those belonged to the rich and famous, after he asked what kind of car the model had on television. There was no way it was real, since who here was rich? Or famous? So obviously it wasn't real, closing his eyes again. Light ignored it, hoping it would just disappear.

It's a very hard task to ignore something, especially if that something stops right beside you. Then proceeds to open its overly expensive looking doors. Light decided his best course of action, and covered his eyes with his hands. Footsteps clicked softly closer and closer, until he knew the owner of the feet was standing directly above him. He had no choice his curiosity was winning the game. Light snapped his eyes open.

" Hello Light. May I ask why you are lying on the ground? I actually was going to fetch you at you're home, though strange I must say it's more convenient to find you here."

All color drained from Light's face, there standing before him. Was that weirdo cookie freak. Ryuzaki.

"uh..umm what are you doing here Ryuzaki?"

Light didn't dare move from his spot on the ground, afraid if he did the hunched over creature in front of him might attack.

Ryuzaki did not answer Light's question, instead he bent over and grabbed both of Light's arms. Hauling him up and slinging Light's small body over his shoulder.

Light didn't understand what was happening, Kate had told him once about being in a situation like this one. If some stranger grabbed him and took him away he was supposed to fight them off or if other people were around scream for help. Could he still do those things since He already new Ryuzaki?

Light still startled like a deer in headlights, was shoved into the car and buckled in. Only when the car started moving did He look at Ryuzaki.

" Excuse me, but is this kidnapping?"

The car was silent. Except for the sound of Ryuzaki crunching on his thumb. The older man driving the car spoke first.

" Ryuzaki you told me, that you had already asked Light if he wanted to come to Wammies to bake you cookies. Also you told me he agreed? I am now assuming that wasn't true."

" I lied. Though I told Light if he doesn't bake the cookies again he will be a suspect in a murderer case."

" Ryuzaki you could have just asked him to come over nicely."

Light looked from the old man back to Ryuzaki. He was stunned, this weirdo seemed rich enough why couldn't he just go buy some cookies! Sighing out loud he spoke.

" Um Sir.. Or Ryuzaki.. I thought the murder was already solved. Also you seem to have more than enough money to go out and buy your own cookies."

Instead of facing Light as he spoke, Ryuzaki suddenly seemed very interested with the passing scenery. His dark eyes reflecting the trees and grasses outside. Making Light for a split second think they might actually be pretty.

" Light doesn't seem to understand, those cookies matched my taste perfectly. No other cookie has made me feel that way."

Ryuzaki paused, maybe he was even surprised by his own words. Light was starting to wonder if he was only talking about cookies.

" I have tested many other cookies but none of them compare. So I am going to try yours once more, so I can correctly analyze why I like them so much."

By the time Ryuzaki was done with his little speech, the car pulled to a stop. Light still baffled by what what was happening took a glance out his window. Then managing to be in more shock, after seeing the building he is about to enter.

This place was beautiful. Never in his life had Light seen a building so huge. Children were screaming and running about. Was this the orphanage that the women in his village were gossiping about?

Dumbly stumbling out of the car, he followed Ryuzaki through the huge surrounding gardens. Then through the double doors, after five minutes of walking they made it to a beautiful kitchen. All new brand appliances, top notch ingredients filled the shelves. Ryuzaki looked at Light's sparkling and eager eyes. Then after giving Light a second to examine his work space. Walked to him and looked into Light's golden eyes.

" You may bake as many cookies as you like, I have unlimited amounts of ingredients. Watari is at this very moment calling you're guardian. She now thinks we are having a meeting as friends."

Light nodded, he in no way wanted to make Kate worry. She had given him so much over so little time. Making him part of her family was all he could ever ask for. Though this situation he was in now was strange, he felt a strange burst of happiness come from his chest when ever Ryuzaki spoke to him.

Light began by pushing up his sleeves to wash his hands, but before he could turn the water on. Ryuzaki tapped him on the shoulder. Turning quickly Light's head bent back so he looked directly into Ryuzaki's eyes. Feeling a blush coming, Light quickly asked.

" Yes Ryuzaki what is it?"

" You need to wear this before you start."

Light looked down to see what Ryuzaki was holding in his hands. A frilly blue apron, lace on the outer edges.

" No way."

" Yes..way. If you don't wear this it will lesser you're chances of the clothes you are currently wearing to get dirty by sixty percent."

Light in his Month and four weeks of memory on this earth. Knew the difference between women attire and men's. Did this guy think he was stupid? Light put his fingers on his temples. A head ache was beginning to surface itself, thanks to this conversation. He decided to give in, just so it would go away.

" Fine I will wear it. Give it here."

" No, I shall put it on for you, since Light needs to focus all his attention on cookie baking"

Before Light could ask another question, Ryuzaki Unfolded the apron, leaning over Light's small frame. Delicately twisting the blue lace around his smooth neck. When he was finished there, he slid his long arms down Light's stomach. Pulling him close then tying another bow, which was much larger.

" ...Thank you."

Light stuttered out after Ryuzaki was done. Nobody had ever done that to him before, so Light had no idea that there are many other ways to tie somebody's apron..That do not involve that much bodily contact.

Deciding to ignore that tingling feeling he got were ever Ryuzaki had touched him. Light got right to work. Kate had taught him her cookie recipe, and a few others. His mind was quick to store all the information it was provided with, sometimes small memories would surface. Along with the information he learned, like when he ate a bag of potato chips. His taste buds would rejoice in there salty goodness.

Ryuzaki stayed and watched him for a while, until he got a phone call. Then he silently slipped out of the kitchen, but Light didn't notice. He had slipped into a mad cooking frenzy. Laughing hysterically while rolling the cookie dough.

Once he was done Light sat down,tired from creating two dozen masterpieces. While they cooked in the oven, he took his time to look around the room. Hearing laughter from outside the hall, light stood up. Walking to the hinged door, slowly swinging it open. Sitting outside the door were three kids, who looked about Light's age. One wearing tight fitting leather with blonde hair and a pretty face, another with vibrant red hair and goggles. Those two sat next to each other, the blonde one chattering away. While the red head would nod every once and a while, acting like he was listening but was paying more attention to his video game.

There was another one sitting apart from them, his snowy head of hair stood out dramatically, his empty black eyes reminded Light of a certain weirdo. Noticing his presence, the blonde one spoke up.

" Who the hell are you?"

Light had heard the word hell a few times, when he would walk by the pubs for a delivery. Never in a sentence especially a sentence directed at himself.

" My name is Light, I don't understand why you brought up hell in the conversation though. Isn't that something to do with religion?"

They all blankly starred at Light, wondering if he was making a joke or was actually serious.

" Did you grow up under a rock pretty boy?"

" I actually don't know if I did or not, since I can't remember my childhood."

More awkward silence. Then the white haired kid spoke.

" Why are you here?"

The red head and Blonde looked him like he had just sprouted wings. Light gathered he didn't speak much.

" Ryuzaki brought me here to..."

Light begun to blush, it is embarrassing to be a boy and have to tell people you're baking cookies.

" Wait by Ryuzaki you mean L ? L brought you here to wear an apron? "

At first Light was confused, why was he calling Ryuzaki L? Then Light actually blushed. The apron, it had actually became pretty comfortable, so he forgot to take it off. Collecting himself, and ignoring the laughter from the other teenagers. Light had questions he needed answered.

" um who's L? All I know is Ryuzaki brought me here from my village.. To well..bake him cookies. The apron just goes with the cooking I guess?! I mean doesn't everyone wear an apron while cooking?"

This made the other kids shoot straight up. Even the quiet looking boys eyes were a little wide with shock.

" HE ONLY BROUGHT YOU HERE TO MAKE GOD DAMN COOKIES! "

What is this kids problem with religion references. Light was now thoroughly confused, so this L person was really Ryuzaki? Why did he bring me here to make him something to eat if he doesn't even trust me enough to tell me his real name?

Just when Light was about to ask another question, he saw the kids mouths drop open. Feeling a presence from behind Light spun around. There Ryuzaki no L stood, well slouched. His hands deep into his pockets, the circles under his eyes seemed even darker.

" Ah.. Light it seems you have met the three biggest trouble makers here. This is Mello, Matt, and that's Near. The cookies should be done in a few minutes, please go attend to them. I will be with you shortly."

Light saw the look L was giving Mello, Matt and Near. Deciding that following his instructions this time would be for his better. Also the cookies and there soft sugary, goodness needed him. Backing up slowly and exiting deemed the best option.

Back in the sweet smelling kitchen, Light put his oven mits on and bent over. Pulling both trays out a once. One tray filled with chocolate chip cookies the other sugar cookies. Both looking equally delicious.

By the time they finished cooling a bit, he started gently moving them to cooling racks. L entered the kitchen, behind him following single file were the other kids. Looking embarrassed, Light assumed it was because they got in trouble.

Immediately Mello cheered up, seeing the chocolate chip cookies. Even Matt and Near looked a little better. But L put a hand up motioning to them he got to eat them first. L walked towards Light reaching his hand out like a kid at a candy shop.

" Are you sure you want one now? There still hot."

" I couldn't care less, I have been waiting to try these cookies for three weeks. I hate waiting."

Light rolled his eyes handing L a cookie, a sugar cookie. With its sugar sparkling and sweet. L took a huge savory bite. To everyone's surprise L let out a small moan of pleasure, chewing the cookie loudly. Then grabbing another, then another.

Light didn't know if he should be flattered or disgusted. Then Mello couldn't control himself any longer and grabbed Chocolate chip cookies forcefully shoving them inside his mouth. Pupils wide with satisfaction. This seemed Light's que to leave.

Backing up slowly to the door. Light thought he was free, only to have his arm grabbed tightly. It was L.

" um L, I need to go home or Kates going to become worried. "

" Of course, but since you now know my name is L, I need to know you will not tell anyone that I am L. "

" I Won't! I don't really have anyone to tell anyway! Umm another thing, can I destroy this apron? It's embarrassing and I will not need it anymore after this."

L stopped chewing his cookie, then leaned over close to Light. Light noticed a spark of some unknown emotion flash in the dark pits of L's eyes.

" Light will definitely not destroy his apron, because Light will need it again next week, to bake me more sweets. Since I need to check in on you to make sure you don't tell anyone. Seeing you once a week will make sure of this. Cookies are a well added bonus."

Light went home that day feeling defeated. Mind still racing with questions. Laying in bed that night he asked them all. Why did L use a fake name? How is he so rich? Why did he come and tell Kate he was a police officer? Why does he like my cookies so much and why was I the only one wearing an apron?

That night Light dreamed of cooking Cookies for L again. But for some reason Light was only wearing an apron. Only the apron.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ello it tis be me! Sorry I only wrote it that way to amuse myself. Anyway enough self embarrassment... Okay maybe I can never have enough.. Moving on, this fanfic is not completely serious, as you may have noticed. It started out dark, but that was necessary. Since after death, can be a very serious thing. This story is about Light being given the chance to start all over, even if his past self attempts to get in the way. After breaking that attachment to his past life(The glass with the pictures of the past) Light gets another life. A life without the death note! Okay then let us begin!

**Chapter 5: So this is what real kidnapping is like? It kinda sucks.**

Many weeks later after learning that Ryuzaki is really L, then going to Wammies once a week to bake delicious cookies and cakes. Light came to see sudden realization, one that was both shocking and interesting. That he actually liked visiting that wackjob detective, even after finding out that he is the L, the greatest detective in the world. Even the orphanage was a little L factory, created to produce his successors. Even so, Light still liked him, learning about things from him that nobody in the village could teach him, even if they wanted to.

Summer was dwindling away with every passing day, the nights colder and darkness stealing away the light. Light sat in his yard, the sun setting in the distance. Eyes flicking to the orange ball of flame falling to the other side of the earth, body slightly shivering with the fall of night. Thoughts floating by as he lay in the soft grass. Kate had after seeing him bake many different delectables, taught him how to churn ice-cream. Embarrassing as it was, Light found himself excited to share his new skill with L. Wondering if he might actually like the ice cream as much as his cookies. Smirking softly to himself, Light closed his eyes eager for tomorrow when he could show L how good homemade ice-cream really is.

Rattling and metal clashing was what woke him up. The clanging metal parts of the huge old vehicle, along with the whimpers and soft crying of other children. Groggy and disoriented it took a minute before Light's eyes flew wide, and he sat upright mouth wide with the shock of his new surroundings.

Instead of the little village, He was in an old bus with windows painted black and windows barred over with chains. Thirty or forty other children, shoved in the seats, Light had been passed out under some seat in the far back.

Another kid seeing the sleeping Light was awake scooted over and poked his arm.

" Hey kid, you're awake right? You know we're being kidnapped right? You were the last stop, from what I heard up front, the leader of these jackasses saw you asleep in some yard and couldn't pass you up. Looking at you I can see why, your beautiful. "

Kidnapping!? This terrible experience is kidnapping? Compared to what L did last time, this well this kinda sucks! How dare they do this, he was in his own yard!

" Who are you? Where are they taking us?"

Light strained his golden eyes in the dark, eyes finally adjusting to the darkness of the rocking bus.

Immediately Light noticed the other boy's eyes, deep stormy blue and huge. His pale skin went well with his dirty blonde head of hair, Light could have easily replied with the same your beautiful line, but decided that this was not the time or place.

" How should I know! I just got picked up like you, I was walking alone on the road and that perverted old man must have seen me. You and me are in the same boat, so are all these other sniffing brats."

Light took this as a chance to look at the other kids on the bus, noticing their ages ranged from ten to fifteen. The blonde boy and him seemed to be the oldest ones there. A few girls sat in a huddled corner, but most were boys. The older ones watched Light and the other boy intently, Light realized they were all pretty in their own ways.

" So what do we do? I have never been kidnapped before do I really don't know what to do in this kind of situation. I can tell you my name though, It's Light. What's yours? "

This made the other boy grin a little.

" The names Kale, I doubt last names are important. I don't know what you're thinking but I have never been kidnapped either. I think if we stick together we might be able to escape, you seem like a little genius."

Whispering the last sentence into Light's ear, so the other children couldn't hear. Light was about to respond with another whisper, but the bus screeched to a halt. Some younger kids burst out crying when the door separating the front doors and seats slammed open. A tall man walked inside, without even glancing at the other children he walked straight to Light and Kale.

" Right Hands up now."

The man's voice horrible and crackling, forced Light to shove his hand into the air. Kale following reluctantly behind. Before they could rethink their actions the horrible man snapped a wooden board with to holes around their wrists.

" Follow me."

This time they didn't listen to him, but it didn't matter. A bloodied chain had already been attached to the wood cuffs. The man simply tugged the chain, causing Kale and Light to fly forward. Stumbling after the man off the bus, into the now pavement streets. In surprise at the scene in front of them Light looked to Kale then back to the scene in front of him.

Light had imagined something much different from this, in front of him was a beautiful auction house. It's doors glittering with gold paint. A red carpet covered with the rich and beautiful, practically dripping with diamonds. Before Light could react Kale leaned into Light.

" I think we're going to be sold to these rich bastards. Remember we need to stick together no matter what okay."

Light thought over his answer quickly but only nodded in response, it was too dangerous to answer with words. Since they again were being dragged to a back door, which Light assumed lead to behind the auction stage. His assumptions were correct, in the back of the auction house there were even more children along with a fair amount of teenagers. Light also noticed they all seemed to meet certain requirements of beauty. The tall man stopped tugging the chain and turned to face them.

A huge man walked over to the tall one, glancing from Kale to Light and nodding as the tall man mumbled something Light could not recognize. Then the large man grabbed the chain, and began walking. Tugging them harshly along to a gruff looking woman. Who grabbed Light's chin giving him a look over, then repeating the action with Kale. Seemingly satisfied she grabbed the chain from the big man. Proceeding to grab something from a drawer, Light saw Kale flinch. Light wondered if Kale thought she was going to pull a weapon.

Instead she pulled out a hairbrush, then grabbed Light again and tugged at his hair. Brushing the golden brown strands until they shined. Straightening up Light's clothing. Then grabbing Kale and tugging out all the noughts in his dirty blonde mess of hair. Tugging his shirt and pants flat she yelled out an unfamiliar name. The big man returned out of nowhere, grabbing the chain and yanking the two teens behind him.

Light watched as the man opened two big doors, then felt the wood strain against his and Kale wrists. Walking forward into bright lights caused him to squint, as a huge beautiful auction house full of people appeared in front of them. Hundreds of red velvet seats were filled by the obvious wealthy. Light gathered that this place used to be a theater before it was changed to something much more sinister. There was seating above the stage and it was built for an audience. Eyes watching his every move made him very uncomfortable, there must have been a thousand people in the seats.

Kale looked stunned, he as well was not expecting something as big as this.

" Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, today was a great turn out correct? "

The speaker was already on stage, smiling and waiting for a response. His words followed by clapping and cheering he continued.

" We just got in a brand new shipment, I know not all of you are from England here so if you would like an English souvenir, we got us some great natives! Are first pick of the day happens to be some beautiful village boys. Please take a look."

This made Light disgusted, these horrible snobs who paid for human life are at the top of society?

Light as disappointed by this fact, managed to still look delicate and pretty. Standing in the bright lights, in deep thought. Kale was surprised how calm the other boy looked in this situation. Then he heard a woman yell out for the brown-haired one, while another man yelled and pointed at him. They were going to be separated at this point, if they got separated the small chance of them escaping would shrink to even smaller. Kale chose to never let this happen.

Light felt a hand on his shoulder, seeing Kale looking frantically at him. Light leaned over to hear what Kale had to say, then mouth opening in shock after hearing his words. They were going to get sold to separate people, by the look of it there were three people fighting over him and Kale, but none of them wanted them as a package deal. Light whispering back asked.

" What do we do?"

" I have an idea but don't take it personally okay?"

Before Light could ask why he would take an idea to save there lives as personal . Light's shirt cuff got yanked forward Kales grip was not gentle as he pulled Light close to him. The crowds yelling turned to whispers as they noticed what was happening. Light's lips parting ways in surprise, as Kale grabbed him and stuck a slick tongue down his throat. Light didn't know what to do, he had never kissed someone before but if it was part of the plan to free them he might as well go along with it. Following Kales skilled lips as well as possible, matching with his at first slow pace. Then faster as thier free hands fingered into each others hair. Kales skin was soft and warm, there lips melting together with ease.

After a minute of intense kissing Light pulled away for air, once he collected himself he looked out to the now silent crowd. Kale also looked interested to see if his idea actually worked. Suddenly Light felt a familiar set of eyes on him, looking up to the seats in the balcony, was an old man who looked very familiar to Watari. Next to him leaning dangerously over the banisters, eyes wider than usual, was no one other than L himself. Light could not see L's facial expressions but didn't particularly want to.

Light was now suddenly embarrassed by this whole situation, of course L would be here. This is a huge crime! Human trafficking! L and Watari are amazingly rich so they could easily get invited!

If he had noticed them before he could have just depended on them to save him and Kale, now he was going to have to explain himself.

Kale was too busy now watching the crowd frantically bidding for them together as a pair, to actually notice Light's embarrassment. Kale knew some of them would go for stuff like this, but the now huge amounts of bidders was disturbing.

Light looked away from L and looked to the ground, finding his feet more interesting than the frantic yelling of bidders. Then hearing the announcers cell phone ring, looked over to see what the phone call was all about. The announcer looked to the phone then to the boys, then spoke into the microphone.

" I am sorry to say this but the bidding on these two must cease a private bidder is willing to out bid anyone of any price, and we know he will be reliable in his claim. "

Light had a sickening guess about who this private bidder was. Kale looked to Light, wondering why Light looked so embarrassed. The plan had worked they were being bought as a pair.

After getting dragged back stage and chained to a large poll, they were left some space. Before there bidder came to pick them up.

" What do we do now Light?"

Kale asked, figuring it was Light's turn to come up with a new idea.

" Just wait until are bidder comes, I think I know who it is, if it is who I think it is we will be fine, then we can go home. "

Light started becoming anxious to get home and sit on the couch then watch some stupid television show.

" You actually know one of these rich bastards? "

" Kind of, I bake him cookies once a week, but he is a good guy so we will be okay."

After their little conversation they were silent. There seemed no awkwardness between them even after there kiss, both seeing it as only away to keep them from being separated. Which had actually worked in a sense.

A voice Light knew echoed through the hall before him, seeing the hunched over man to match that voice made Light hold back a large sigh of relief. L stared blankly at Light, then back to the man he was speaking to. After their conversation was done, Light watched L walk toward them.

Light didn't say anything, he just stared at L. Waiting for him to do something, anything.

" Light, do you actually wish to be rescued?"

It took Kale a minute to register that this dark-haired panda man was the one who bought them. Then another fifteen seconds to take it that he knew Light's name. So Light was not lying when he said he really knew him.

" Of course I do."

Light was beginning to get irritated, why would L think he wouldn't want help. He was being sold into slavery! I don't think that's normally something people want!.

Instead of answering L just grabbed the chain and pulled them outside, yanking them with brute force until they got to the limousine outside. Before letting them into the car, L dug into his deep pockets. Fishing out a silver key, grabbing Light's arm, unlocking the wooden cuff.

L shoved Light into the limo, then slammed the door. Light tried to make out what L was saying but couldn't over the rumbling of the engine. He saw L point Kale to a cab, Kale nodded and smiled. Waving to Light in the limo as he hopped into an awaiting cab car. Light felt satisfied that Kale was safe and going home, even if he had only known him for about five hours. They had already been through a lot to together and even kissed, so Light already thought of them as friends. Maybe they would even see each other again, who knows.

While Light was thinking about his new friend, L slumped into the seat beside Light. Noticing that the car was now moving, Light turned to L.

" Thank you for saving me L. If you hadn't of come, I think I would have been sold by ."

L pulled his knees into his chest, looking forward. His long fingers grasping tightly onto his pants legs, his huge empty eyes flicking finally to Light.

" Light seems not to realize what kind of situation that he was in. If I was not there for my case, Light and his Friend would have been sold. Also thanks to your little show on stage, probably be made to do horrible things."

Light's eyes widen at the insensitivity in L's words. L's voice was empty of all concern with a touch of anger. Light had to think what show he was talking about, then realizing he was talking about his kiss with Kale, causing color to wash over his cheeks.

" I don't know what you're thinking L, but that was just to we could stick together even after we got sold. Then we could work together to escape. I don't know why I even have to explain myself."

Light watched as L began turning his whole body towards him. Watching Light's embarrassment at being confronted about the kiss. Light looked straight back into L's eyes swearing he saw a tiny flash of amusement in those dark eyes.

L slowly stretched his long arm out, gently sweeping his soft fingers across Light's cheek. Then using his thumb, traced over Light's soft trembling lips. Once he was done L simply pulled his hand away, the car screeched to a halt. Watari opened the door, Light still in a daze from L's touch. Stumbled out its doors, looking at Kates house once more, he whipped around. L had his window rolled down, Light was unknowingly touching his lips while looking at L.

" Light I want you at my place tomorrow morning, if you are even a minute later I will send out a whole police force to hunt you down. Come make me ice-cream alright."

The window rolled up, and the black car went speeding into the distance. Light still in a daze walked into his house, Kate was sleeping on the couch. The television running a commercial in the background. Hearing the door click shut, she sat up. Seeing that is was Light at the door made her smile with relief and joy. Rushing towards him she hugged him tightly, not letting go until Light informed her he could not breathe.

" Oh Light Deary, that nice Police man you go visit came by and asked for you, but when I went out to get you from your bedroom. You weren't there! I was so worried I told him that you had gone missing, he asked if you were just out at the store. But I told him you had already come back from the store hours ago with supplies to make ice-cream. Then he told me everything was going to be alright and he would find you before morning, oh and he did, the suns only about to rise!"

Light was very embarrassed about all the fuss that Kate had over him being missing. Also that she had told L about him practicing making ice-cream. Thanking her, and informing her he was very tired after being kidnapped. He went to his room, pulling of his dirty clothing. Sliding into silk pajamas, then curling into his bed. Light's stomach twisted with nervousness as he thought about his upcoming visit to L, why he felt so nervous he still didn't understand...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Not going to be much of a authors note this time! Please enjoy and I love reviews so please enlighten me with your thoughts. I made a few more mistakes in the last chapter than normal and I would like to say, I am sorry! I wrote the last one while I was half asleep so I'm surprised there wasn't more mistakes! Also I don't own any song references!

**Chapter 6: L it's not what it looks like! This is only marshmallow paste! **

Light's eyes fought off the sunshine that found it's way through the cracks in his bedroom curtains, rolling over and shying away from the start of a new day. The month is now September, almost a month after Light got kidnapped by those human traffickers. L was still acting strange, well stranger than was normal for him. Light worried a little bit, but after seeing L's face after tasting the icecream, knew he had nothing to worry about.

" Light dear, there's a handsome young man who says he is your friend. Please come down and see him!"

Kate's voice floated up the stairs, causing Light to sit up. Then rush down the stairs still in his pajamas, to see who this "Friend" of his was.

Light smiled, when he saw who it was, sitting on the frilly flower printed couch. Kale.

" Light! I am so glad I finally found you! I had to ask around my village, until I heard those rumors about that cute boy who sells caramel apples in the summer."

Light felt very happy that Kale actually felt the same way he did, that they had immediately become friends. Thanks to that whole experience, one good thing seemed to come out of it, a new friendship. Light also thought of L as a friend but there was a voice deep inside that told him that there was much more to their relationship.

" Kale! I was worried I would never see you again! "

Kate seeing that they actually knew each other, stood up and announced that she was going to the supermarket. They waved her off and sat together on the couch.

" So that cab took you home okay?"

Kale almost looked surprised by Light asking such a question.

" Here I was going to ask you if that limousine took you home alright.. No offense but that man you were with looked like he wanted to fu-"

Kales last sentence was cut off by the home phone ringing off the hook, Light reached over Kale to pick it up. The cord pressed tightly against Kales mid section as Light stretched it to his side of the couch.

" Hello?!"

" I presume that it is Light himself speaking at the other end of the line?"

Light rolled his eyes dramatically, knowing it was obviously L on the other end. Causing Kale to giggle a little after seeing Light have such an expression.

" Yes L, you have presumed correctly. Do you need something? I am not supposed to come over until Thursday and it's only Monday."

Light unconsciously began twirling the phone cord around his elegant fingers.

" Why should I have a reason to call someone I call a friend? Usually Light doesn't mind me calling him, I am not interrupting something am I? "

Light was a little shocked, this was the first time L had ever called him a friend out loud. Due to his little surprise, Light pulled the phone cord tightly. Kale gasped loudly at the pain of the cord digging into his chest.

" oh I am so sorry I didn't know what I was doing was hurting you so badly!"

Light in a failing attempt to untwist the now horribly tangled phone cord, scooted even closer to Kale who was straining against the plastic death trap.

" It's okay Light, you didn't even realize what you were doing, just pull it out and it will be fine!"

" I am really trying to get it out but it's so deep in you and it just keeps getting tighter and tighter!"

Kale started gasping in pain again as Light attempted to untangle the pinching plastic cord. Light's breathing increased in triumph as finally removing the cord from Kale's shirt.

" ahhh thank you Light, you're finally finished. God it took you long enough. Now get off me seriously! "

Light who had some point gotten on top of the blonde, jumped off his lap.

" Can you forgive me?! That was my first time doing something like that!"

Light realized he had forgotten something. L! L is still on the phone!

" Umm hello L you still there? I am sorry I got caught up in something. You were saying?"

The other side of the phone remained silent. Then L spoke. His voice scathing with anger. So much anger that Light could almost feel the heat through the receiver.

" I am coming over now. "

The phone line went dead.

Kale looked at Light and Light looked at Kale. Even Kale who had never really talked to L more than once, could hear all that anger in his normally calm dead voice. Light couldn't think of any reason for L to be so angry and want to come over to his house. Maybe it was his birthday or something? What if he called Light to tell him that it was his birthday and Light was the only one he wanted to be with to celebrate with!

Light, who as you all know, can easily assume that all his ideas are always correct. Delicately placed the phone and its ruined cord back on the table.

" Was that guy the same guy that bought us, back when we were kidnapped? "

Light nodded twice, unsure what to do about L announcing his coming over so suddenly.

" I think he is really mad because it might be his birthday, and nobody made him sweets.."

" Are you sure not having sweets would make him sound that peeved off? I mean he was almost sexually frustrated angry!"

Light looked over at Kale, not really understanding what his words meant. Then without any warning grabbed Kales arm and dragged him to the small kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, they silently agreed that if it truly was his birthday, than he would like a cake. Pulling out various ingredients, then stacking them on the table, Kale flicked on the radio on the dining room table. It went on to some station that Light had never heard before.

Kale knew the words to the current song, dancing around to the rhythm. While tossing the flour into the mixing bowl, he yelled out the lyrics. Eyes sparkling.

" I'm Bringin' sexy back. Them other boy's don't know how to act! I Think it's special what's behind your back! So turn around and I'll pick up the slack!"

Light rolled his eyes while cracking the eggs, Kale was actually not that bad of a singer. Though he got a little to caught up in the music. Another song came on, this time Light found himself caught up in the beat. Kale turned on the mixer,while using his other hand to turn the music up. Seeing Light swinging his head back and forth, Kale yelled the lyrics out loud.

Light let the music envelop him and let his body sway with the beat. Singing the lyrics loudly with Kale. Light had a huge spoonful of marshmallow paste and was dancing with it across the kitchen towards where Kale was at the mixer.

" Now you're just somebody that I used to know!"

Practically yelling this part of the song to each other, Light didn't notice the sound of an engine screeching into his driveway. Nor the piece of eggshell that was under his foot as he took a large step forward. Stumbling into Kales crotch headfirst, instinctively holding his hand forward to catch himself which only caused all the white sticky marshmallow to splat in his face.

Kale who was now in an awkward position with a sticky Light between his legs, shoved Light away. Light looked up at Kale, marshmallow all over his mouth and in his hair. Kale smirked playfully, thinking Light looked like one of the guys in his sisters yaoi mangas.

Just then there was angry knocking at the door, Kale with white marshmallow all over an embarrassing area didn't want to answer the door, and Light who was just embarrassed hoped whoever it was would leave. Since it had only been twenty minutes since L called and it took a good hour to get here from Wammies. So Light just assumed it was someone else.

Instead of waiting another minute for someone to answer the door, the door itself got busted open. The hinges rattling with the sheer force of the kick. Light was stunned by the fact the door had just been busted down, didn't move from the ground.

His heart rattling loudly against his rib cage, at the sight of the person who apparently broke the door.

" L! What are you doing! You just broke my door!"

L looked at the sight in front of him. Light with his sticky white face, pouting with anger and confusion. Then at the other blonde teenager with more white sticky stuff on his jeans with Light in his lap.

L simply walked forward, grabbed Kale by the scruff of his shirt dragged him across the house, yanked him forward and threw him outside. Slamming the already wobbly door behind him. L was pissed, and unlike Light, Kale had a good idea why.

Once outside Kale decided it was best to go home, highly doubting that it was that black-haired guys birthday. Instead he would leave Light to clear up that big misunderstanding. Flipping out his cellphone, the sticky blonde boy called a cab.

Inside the house Light was pouting on the couch, while L was sitting in a reclining chair. They just sat there in an awkward silence. Glancing at each other, then when there eyes accidentally met would quickly look away. Finally Light got up the nerve and spoke.

" I don't think it's your birthday is it..."

This random statement made L jerk his head up to look at Light.

" Why would Light think that is was my birthday? "

" Because you sounded so angry on the phone! I thought that everyone forgot it was your birthday and you were depending on me to remember since we're friends! I messed up I'm sorry L."

L raised his eyebrows.

" Well it's not my birthday and I didn't come for that, I came because I heard Light doing things on the phone with that thing outside."

Light couldn't think of anything he did with Kale, other than talk and try to make an extra sweet cake.

" Before Light starts to defend himself, I must ask what might be in your face and hair?"

Unfortunately this was the moment in time that Light finally realized what that phone call must have sounded like to L. Then seeing him and Kale like that when he came in, even now the marshmallow was still all over his face. Turning completely scarlet, and managing to stutter out.

" L... It's not what it looks like..Its only marshmallow paste! I was only trying to make you a cake, cause I thought it was your birthday! Nothing happened betw-"

Light got cut off by L crashing on top of him, holding him down into the couch. There body's so close, the sickly sweetness of the marshmallows radiated off Light's heating skin. L looked very attractive close up, his dark hair falling around his pale skin. L leaned in on Light, his mouth parting and tongue sliding over a glob of sweet marshmallow.

Gasping with the sudden wetness, Light held in his breath as L lapped up all the marshmallow. Shuttering with every rough lick, L tracing Light's collarbone, kissing away more of the sticky globs. Light felt his body throbbing more eagerly into L's mouth and melting into L's fingers. Light had no control, his body seemed already programmed to do exactly and everything L's demanded.

Light's eyes rolled into the back of his head, when L sucked onto a certain part of his neck. Moaning softly into L's ear. L liking the responsiveness of his treat, lapped and sucked more into the soft sensitive flesh.

As soon as it had started it was over, L forcefully removed himself off Light. Standing up L left Light on the couch and walked for the door. Breathing in and out L grasped his hand around the door knob, before opening the door he turned back to the blushing Light.

" My birthday is actually next month."

L opened the door, and to his surprise on the other side of the door was Kate. Her arms full of groceries.

" Oh hello Ryuzaki! So you're here to visit Light too! Another boy was here earlier also, well it's nice to see Light make so many friends!"

" Oh yes, Light is very very good at making friends. I wish i could stay longer Katherine but I have business to attend to."

Kate nodded and let him pass by and get into his sports car. Setting the groceries down on the table, she looked over to Light who was still collecting himself.

" Light you sure are popular huh? I would put some ice on those before you go out"

With that Kate smiled and left the living room. Standing up and cautiously walking to the bathroom, Light looked into the mirror and looked at the place Kate had pointed out. Eyes wide in horror at the numerous hickies forming all over his neck and chest.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Bonjour! I am happy to have some reviews! Thank yoou! I just wish summer would come back around so I could have more time to write! I will do my best so please take care of me! Nothing other than that, I think.. Thank you for reading! Have a beautiful time! Already started the next chapter, so you won't have to wait for long!

**Chapter 7: I am so sorry! I don't have any money can I pay you with my body?**

The city bus was riding low with the amount of passengers, many people standing and breathing in each others unwanted carbon dioxide. One of these people happened to be a certain boy named Light. Sent by a frantic Kate to go into town and pick up a new release of her favorite romantic novel, that had just hit the shelves that morning. Light was currently pressed up against a dirty public transportation window, disturbed by the germs he imagined crawling all over his cheeks.

Finally at the correct stop, Light struggled out of the compact bus. Flying out into the city streets, breathing in a huge breath of relief. To many people made him feel uncomfortable and suffocated. Running his fingers into his golden brown tresses, then refocusing himself to the task ahead.

I have only been here twice, so I need to pay attention to my surroundings..

Thinking to himself, while walking forward, to the book store he found familiar. Light's eyes caught something that he felt unnaturally attracted to, there in a shop window was a beautiful silver watch. It's gold trim sparkling, almost calling Light's name. Light in a trance glided to the window, pressing his face up to the glass, staring until his own breath fogged up the window pane. Unable to see the watch he woke up, and realized what he was doing.

Embarrassed by his own actions he slumped sadly away from the display, about to go to his original reason for being in the city anyway, the bookstore. Entering the musty old smelling bookstore, Light recalled the last time he had been in here with Kate. The day after his little marshmallow incident, Kate lent him some makeup to cover up his bite marks, kindly not asking an explanation. Then took him with her to his first real trip to the city, to go get things the little village could not provide.

It had been a week since then and Kate needed another novel, she had to know what happened to the woman after she found out her husband was with another man. Light shifted through the books on the shelf looking for the book's sequel, the beautiful watch still fluttering through his thoughts. A selfish thought suddenly flashed from the deepest part of his mind. That watch is to beautiful for just anybody, only my beauty could due it justice.

Light smacked himself in the head with the book he was holding, how embarrassing to think something like that. What did his subconscious mean by " Justice " It's just some stupid watch, I don't even need a watch! I mean honestly who uses some watch these days, with everyone having cellphones! Why do I want it so badly, it's like how I acted with L, I can't control myself!

Blushing at the thought of L himself, Light grabbed the book quickly paying before he let himself get lost in thought again. Rushing out into the streets Light had to pass by the store with the watch in it, eyes flicking quickly the the watch. He just couldn't contain this feeling, making a detour into the expensive little shop. The bell on the door clinging softly behind his entry, seeing no one at the front desk he turned to look at the watch in all its glory.

Light just gazed at it, the gold and silver seemed to whisper his name softly, telling him to reach out and touch the smooth frame. Light stretched his arm out slowly, in a zombie like state. His pretty finger moments away from touching the smooth metal, a deep voice coming from behind shocked him back to reality.

" You know that's cursed right? Who ever that watch comes in contact with is found dead with in a month. That's why it's never sold, but in some case's its returned a month later by the relatives of the deceased. Interesting right, honestly I can't get bored with that around."

Spinning around to see the owner of such a deep voice, only to find himself only seeing the man's mid section. Light felt even shorter than normal, stepping back to see the strangers face. Immediately seeing that the man, managed to be creepy yet handsome at the same time. His seemly out of this world face, was too handsome to be natural, dark eyes glinting with red tints. Chestnut hair wild and untamed, Light felt strangely comfortable with this odd person.

" Who might you be? Also I might as well thank you for not letting me touch that watch."

The man smiled a wide and eye-catching smile, patting Light's back he lead him away from the watch, to the front counter. Once by the front counter the strange man pulled out a stool and motioned Light to sit down, sitting down and relaxing Light suddenly felt very tired. This man made him relaxed and content, all the sleep he didn't have the night before came back to hit him.

Without thinking Light let his head fall quickly to the counter, unknowingly hitting a flower-pot with his swinging arm. The pot fell on a cardboard box pushing it against a broom, the larger broom wobbling then dramatically falling against a fragile glass case of priceless antique items. The delicate dainty glass shattering then falling the floor, showing no mercy to the gaping Light and the employee trying to hold up the now collapsing antique case.

" I am so sorry I had no idea this would happen!"

Fifteen minutes after the accident occurred Light was on his knees apologizing to the man who had now introduced himself as Tyler Ryuk Newman.( He said he thought it was normal to put your middle name in introductions.) Tyler only shook his head in disbelief, never would he have thought that the pretty kid would cause this much damage. This was horrible this would take a massive amount of money to fix. Tyler then mumbled something about how much it would cost for him to fix this.

Over hearing the man's sad grumpy mumbling, Light knew for sure solid fact he would never have enough money to repay the man. Unless he asked a man he was currently attempting to avoid,( Thanks to the content of last chapter ) for a loan. That would never happen, Light had too much pride.

This was his burden to bear.

" I know I said this before, but I am so sorry, I don't have any money to spare you, but I have my body can I pay you with that?"

Tylers eyes went wide as he choked on his own spit.

" Your not serious right! Your pretty alright but I currently don't swing in that direction. Though I could use that body of yours in other ways..."

The next week, Kate noticed that Light was leaving the house much more frequently. She at first just brushed it off, as him going to Ryuzaki's house but the times he left just didn't seem similar. Then when he would come back home he would be red in the face, covered in sweat and smelling of perfume. Kate had every right to wonder about his occupation, especially after that little episode with his love marks. This only made the young girl inside her giggle, oh young love.

Light was lying on his couch exhausted, today was Thursday. The day were like almost everyday, Tyler made him go to the shop and dress up in a dress and blonde wig. Looking like a beautiful girl, while promoting the antique store. Light couldn't even count the times some perverted freak attempted to grab his ass. The customers of course skyrocketed, which only made Light have to do more work. Still it seemed like it was for nothing, since all his efforts went toward his debt. Also Light had to go to L's house today, and Light was about to pass out. Definitely not feeling up to awkwardly avoiding L's eyes for an hour.

Light snapped himself out of a daze, finishing baking a tray of cookies. Blankly removing his apron, So tired, he didn't even notice L slip into the kitchen and sit in a chair. Throwing the apron on the counter, Light finally lifted his head up to L.

L must have expected a much better reunion but Light was definitely not in the mood to amuse the bastard.

" I am going home L, I just want to sleep for the rest of my life."

L looked at Light with an amused expression, he wondered why Light looked so worn out. About to ask him why, then deciding against it because seeing him like this was adorable.

" Well you better head home then, Watari can take you home, thank you again for the sweets."

Light woke up a little, he had expected L to be all noisy and ask him why looked like this.

" Wait, um I have a question. It's about you know, the last time you came over."

It was L's turn to wake up, it was definitely not in his calculations that Light himself would bring up that..delicious experience from last time. L would not let that happen again, well not for a while. Light was just a kid, but L had a hard time not wanting a sample of Light's sweet skin.

" What is Light talking about? All I did was come over and explain to you that it was not my birthday. Enough of that, let Watari take you home before I make you stay the night here."

Light was not stupid, he knew L would actually make him spend the night if he didn't go now. He took the blunt avoiding of the obvious subject from L himself, as a sign it was to be ignored and forgotten. Which to Light was totally alright, he didn't like at all how submissive he had acted. He shivered , just thinking about how his body had melted like butter under L's hot fingers.

Feeling L's eyes watching him shutter, then flicking away. Light hurried along out of Wammies waving to the little geniuses, who he had gotten to know. L walked him to the limousine, opening the door for him. Before Light got to sit inside, L pulled him into a tight hug.

Wrapping his arms around Light's stomach pulling him in from behind. Light forced his body not to tremble in longing at L's touch, twisting around to awkwardly hug him in return. The hug was not long, because as soon as Light turned around L, kicked him into the Limos seats. Slamming the door behind him, Light was confused and rolled down the window.

The car already slowly rolling forward, as Light stuck his golden head out to call to L. L was already walking toward the big doors into Wammies. Then to Light's surprise, he gave Light a backwards wave. Then speaking loudly in a deep sultry voice.

" Get more sleep Light, next time I come over you will need all the energy you've got."

The next day, Light dragged himself into work. Looking a little better than yesterday, his beauty almost radiant. If he only knew the saying about becoming more beautiful while in love. Tyler was a little taken back by Light's sudden enthusiasm, but took it with stride.

Handing Light his dress of the day, it already had a bra built-in, along with several beautiful golden sashes that matched Light's eyes. His hair shining blonde instead of auburn, long with curly ringlets. Tyler would apply the make up every morning after Light struggled into his dress.

Once done with the transformation, Light became a anonymous pretty girl. His naturally small thin frame, did not give away his true gender and he hated it. Light just had to walk around the city handing out fliers for the antique shop.

Light was really happy for no reason, he didn't know why and he didn't care. Still wearing his converse with the pretty dress, he walked quickly along the filled streets. Every look or stare he would receive was his que to hand a flier. If someone stopped to stare at his ass as he walked by, Light simply turned around and shoved a flier into their hand.

Light's noise smelled something sweet, turning his blonde head to the smell, found he was looking at a little café. Even in this embarrassing get-up, I still have to take a break, and that place smells amazing.

The inside smells struck Light's senses sharply, stomach churning with hunger he bolted to the line waiting to order. Eyes locking with a super tasty looking sticky bun, caught up with staring at the delicious bun. Light didn't notice the familiar person staring at him, well at "her".

L was just at his usual hang out place, he always went there when the Wammies kids got too annoying, or the case he was working on got finished too soon. To L most humans looked through same, there were a few exceptions. Light was among them, that stupid teenager never seemed to leave his mind. Sipping his tea, while slicing a piece of cheesecake, L suddenly felt the urge to look up.

Looking up his mouth dropped, there in front of him stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen! Her long blonde hair fell softly down to her back, eyes golden much like Light's, she seemed very interested in a certain sticky bun in the display case. Skin soft and cheeks flush with the run into the café. L's heart gave a familiar thump, one he only got when meeting with Light.

Light finally made it to the front of the line, immediately ordering the sticky bun, mouth-watering in anticipation. So hungry he didn't even care that the employee was hitting on him. Once given his food, he scanned the inside for a good place to sit. Eyes reaching the corner of the café, to his absolute horror he saw L sitting and starring directly at him. Oh my god, this is so embarrassing I hope he doesn't recognize me!

Light's hunger was winning over even this most horrifying moment, willing him into sitting at a table farthest away from L. Facing the opposite wall, Light nervously stuffed his face with his sticky bun, savoring the sweetness while planning his escape.

L felt his heart rattle again as the girl turned to face him, this was insane! Only Light had ever given him these feelings, sure she was pretty, but L had met with hundreds of pretty girls. That's why Light was so special to him, Light always made him feel alive. So why was this random blonde giving him the same feelings?

Light finished his meal, sighing with the satisfaction of a full tummy, while groaning in desperation at the need to leave. L was at the table closest to the door, Light knew if he got to good look at him he would notice that the girl looked a lot like a boy he knew. Which would have to be the most embarrassing moment of Light's life, he would have to explain to everyone that he cross dressed for work. How wrong would that sound?!

Light nodded polite thanks to the café employees, then speed walked to the door. In such a rush to the door, the loose fliers in his dress pocket started flying out. All at once a mass of fliers flew right in L's direction. Light was going to be ill if his luck continued.

L wondered if fate was on his side, just when she was about to leave, fliers floated out of her pockets. Then floated to his feet, L slumped over and picked them up. Watching intensely as she walked to him, her beauty only increasing as she came closer. Heart rattling frantically, L didn't know what to do with this feeling. Used to holding these feelings for Light away while in his presence, but this new person was a whole new struggle.

" Thank you for picking those up, I need them for work."

The girl spoke her voice a little deeper, but that only seemed sexy to L. Her soft hands reaching out to him for the fliers.

Light spoke as girly as he could muster, feeling nausea setting in. This whole thing was to much, he might have to quit this job and go into slavery. At least then he could get sold to a person who wouldn't dress him as a girl, then make him talk to L.

L seemed creepily hesitant in handing over the papers, Light hoped he hadn't figured it out by now.

Light grabbed the papers and smiled, swishing around and heading to the cafe doors. Once on the sidewalk, Light was preparing to sprint back to the antique shop, to change back into a boy, then go home and throw up. Before he could even go fulfill his wishes, Light realized his arm was being grabbed.

L was not going to let the only other person in the world, he actually had feelings for go out of his life that quickly. Grabbing a flier he had hidden away from view, he rushed out of the café after her.

" Excuse me, you forgot one."

Looking down at L's hand grabbing his arm, then up at L who stood much too close to him than was needed for this situation.

" Oh really? I didn't even notice, Thank you again. "

Light was proud of his acting skills, but knew L was a great amazing detective. Why hasn't he noticed its me yet?

L would have been able to notice it was Light, if he had not been so clouded over by his own feelings.

" You're welcome. May I ask you for your name or is it too soon? "

Light was now in shock, that really sounded like a pick up line. Thinking of some name to call himself, Light didn't look up at the person across the street waving him down. It was Tyler, attempting to get Light's attention.

" Light come over here and change back, you're shifts over! Hurry up I want to close up so I can go to a party! Light I know it's you! Hurry up!"

L dropped Light's arm, mouth open in disbelief.

Light smiled smugly, giving an awkward laugh. L looked at him like he had just been slapped in the face with a dead fish. Managing to choke out a sentence.

" Light... is that you?"

" mmhm"

" oh.."

"yeah."

Light looked down at his shoes. The blonde wigs hair, falling around his face. Cheeks flushed in embarrassment. How weird can this get?

" Well, um L, I will see you next week.."

" sure.."

Noticing how L seemed almost in a trance like state, Light patted him on the shoulder and left L standing there. Looking in the spot Light had stood in his girl guise.

The next week, Light went to make L's sweets. L was waiting outside, holding a paper bag.

" Hello Light, before you begin making me snacks I ask you take this."

" What is it?"

Not answering the question, L shoved the bag into Light's hands. Cautiously prying open the heavy paper bag, then gasped in shock at its contents. Inside was a huge amount of money, all hundreds and fifties.

" What is this for L!"

L shrugged it off, to him this was only pocket change.

" Just for Light to pay off his debts, so he no longer has to work them off in a dress."

" How do you know about that!"

" You are not being realistic, I can get any information I desire. Especially something a simple as this, all I had to do was make some calls."

" I really could have handled it myself.."

" Obviously not, you were parading around as a female, advertising with your sex appeal. I am just simply helping you out, you can not do everything alone. I won't allow you to."

L's words came out soft and warmly, telling Light he truly meant what he was saying. Light feeling his heart skip a beat, and drowning in overwhelming happiness knowing L cared about him. Though choosing to ignore the sex appeal part.

" I understand, I won't do it again. Sorry L."

" No I don't think you do actually understand, since this is almost the third time Light had done something stupid without me."

L's words now loosing their kindness, snapped off his tongue. Light flinched at L's sudden anger.

L grasped the teens arm, yanking him inside. Pulling him harshly past all the Wammies kids, into his personal hall, then into his bedroom.

Slamming the door behind him L looked at Light, who looked around the room, then at L with confusion. Light still holding the money bag tightly in his thin arms.

Light had a feeling L was not messing around, choosing a comfortable place, he sat. If only he had known then how comfortable he was soon going to get.

Watching L walk to him almost seemed to happen slow motion, until suddenly he stood directly above him, no longer slouched over. Heart pounding at L's full height, and the way their lips began to have a gravitational pull. Light dropped the bag of money on the floor, when L grabbed his chin pulling him to a standing position.

Lips throbbing in pure anticipation, Light's eyes naturally fluttered close. Tingling as L's lips moments away let out a breath of cool air. L with all the control he could muster at the moment, only brushed his lips over Light's. Gasping a little at the new sensation, Light leaned into L's gentle embrace.

Light felt L starting to pull away, a knot in the pit of his stomach told him that L going away was bad.

Grabbing L's head closer, seemed to surprise them both. A dark voice in his head told him, to who L that he was not just a kid.

L realized what Light was doing and pulled away again, Light pouted a little. Though soon satisfied as L started kissing up his neck. Through kisses Light spoke.

" Umm L.."

" mmhm...mm"

" ahhh... Oh.. L if say, I am going to repay somebody ahh for giving me something..like money to pay off a debt."

L stopped looking up at Light, wondering where this sudden conversation was going.

" If I didn't have any money and had to pay with something else.. Like my body. Dose it still count as paying if I really enjoyed making the payment?"

L smiled.

" No, so you have to make it in separate continuous payments."

Light's eyes went wide, before he smirked playfully back.

" Okay! Sounds good to me!"

L couldn't contain himself and went in for another kiss.


End file.
